Laylee
by CnC Bonded
Summary: Eric's first love encounter. Poppin Cherries entry


**Poppin' Eric's Cherry One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **Laylee

**Pen name:** cncbonded

**Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin):** Alllmost-Virgin

**Beta'd by:** Pixigiggles (Go Pixi - Go Pixi)

**Primary Players:** Eric

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters

Eric was a loner.

He preferred it that way. Some considered him shy. He just considered himself a passive observer.

His father considered him quick as a whip and sharp as a knife.

He felt his father knew him well.

He was a young man now. Some considered him marrying age. He was waiting. That was his nature.

Watching and waiting as he had for the past few years. His body began to grow. He was once lanky and thin. He watched as his arms and legs went from thin long reeds to muscular full hard structures. His legs, now long and thick, carried him swiftly and gracefully, and he loved to run through the woods and along the beach in the warm sand. His physique now featured arms that could hold several bundles of the straw his people used for their huts, and the muscles of his biceps and forearms, which pumped up when he carried fresh water for his mother, were hardly ever overlooked by the maidens in his village.

His chest always bare, for even though the weather is mostly warm, Eric's body temperature usually ran hot. He loved the feel of the sun beating on his chest when he could steal moments to himself to lie on the green grass in the forest or on the sand on the beach. Always staring at the sky, and always thinking.

Sometimes he thought about his future. Where would he live? Who would be his wife? Would his children be beautiful and smart like him? He wondered how many children they would have.

He had no questions of whether he would be happy. He knew he would be.

He had also known his body would grow tall and strong, and it did.

In the early evening sky, his long hair, the color of golden wheat, whispered lightly against the strong lines of his cheek and jaw.

His aura was that of a mature man, not someone of his young age. It was one of a head held high, shoulders sturdy, wide and confident. His chiseled chest was weight baring strong and hard. It was a chest able to take almost any impact.

It was at this juncture of his life when he first saw her.

Her, from behind with the soft curving hips that brought a heat to the center of his chest. His big hands thought for themselves, what it would be like to place them on that waist and slide down, gripping her in a hold so that she could not get away. Her short _smock _showed the elegant curves of her legs that looked soft, smooth and strong, making him wonder what they might feel like wrapped around his hips. That turned the hot heat red and brought it down from his chest, dropping it into his abdomen. It filled out horizontally, burning as it grew.

Her beautiful light brown hair fell long and soft over her bronze silky shoulders. He ached to bury his face in her mane and to smell her scent. Oh, just to rub his nose, lips and chin up her neck and bury himself into that sweet spot of her neck that he could only catch a glimpse of from where he stood.

He began to dream about panting into that spot, as his body would take flight into adulthood for the first time.

At that moment she turned slowly, cascading her beauty for the first time towards him.

His chest collapsed as the air left him. Her beauty winded him just as the 'back kick' of a horse would. So innocent and soft were her eyes, sitting upon high tilted cheekbones. Those lips had just the perfect pout to them.

The thought of his hands leaving her hips to eagerly cradle those full bouncy breasts turned that fire in his stomach into iron in his groin, with an aching that gripped his every muscle in his body.

She was the one, the one that would have him for the first time.

He stood there in the market square just outside the street's hustle and bustle. Taking a breath, he come back to himself, a little. He leaned against a post and watched his prey.

With a slightly lowered head, his eyes watched for approaching enemies that would advance on his prey, his woman. To date, he towered over most of the other young men in his village. Not many would be a match against him. His chest puffed as his thoughts flowed around the body he had grown into.

She caught his attention again. While collecting oranges for purchase, one dropped onto the ground and tumbled a moment in his direction. Turning and bending to retrieve the fruit, her eyes caught the street where his feet met the pavement.

He watched as she drew in the nourishment that was before her, right across the square. Her eyes rose, bleeding him of life. She took in his thighs and held her gaze above that, to what called to her. He swore he could feel the heat from the flush of her cheeks, from where he stood. When her eyes dropped in embarrassment, his chest and shoulders ached to fly to her, to draw her close, even if just to cradle and comfort her.

Those thoughts froze when her chin slowly lifted, unable to stop herself from continuing her drink of him. He felt her thirst. Her eyes stared at his gift. This time, a woman's face was looking back at him; she was no longer a girl. As her gaze rose, her eyes grew wide, taking in his full chest until her eyes finally settled on his.

Their gazes locked, and her expression became sweetly shy, her eyes sparkling as ones will when they find a treasure that excites them. Eric's eyebrow rose. Was that an invitation?

Eric took a deep breath, as if possibly trying to draw her scent from across the square. He had to taste it. Now that his manhood had made itself known, it guided him like a water wand to its source.

He stood, no longer leaning against the post, raising his height that much more. His prey, his destination, was pulling at his being. The woman had retrieved the orange and was now standing, watching sideways. She watched his magnificent form grow to full height. Her heart beat was thunderous in her chest as an unfamiliar scorching heat flowed throughout her body, swirling into every available space within her sensitive skin.

Never before had she seen the likes of this man. Ever.

Just as Eric began to step forward, a dark haired man approached the woman, his woman, and took her by the arm. Not gently as a lover would. Eric's blood ran cold for this new man.

He studied his features. He would not forget him soon.

Instinct told him he must move swiftly. He crossed the street, moving toward her with long strides. The man was now talking to her quietly so Eric moved close enough to her side to hear their conversation.

The man was telling her that he was hungry, that she must come now and fix his dinner. "You have spent time enough for today. Now that we know the way, come back tomorrow afternoon to gather your purchases."

Eric was confused and intrigued. The two were obviously new to the area, but they didn't seem romantically involved in any way. He figured this could possibly work in his favor.

Eric could tell the woman knew he was near by her by the way her body tightened. He was standing so close now, he could see the vein in her neck, the blood pounding hard from her beating heart. He thought it odd, how it made his mouth water.

Damn it. _'What was that?'_ Eric had been so distracted by the mesmerizing sight of her pulse that he had only vaguely registered the man's words, and now he missed her name.

Now the man was getting gruff with her, "Come on! What has gotten into you?"

Eric realized she was distracted and possibly scared the man would notice Eric's attention to her and decided he should move away from them. As quickly as he could, he brushed by her. His face was still close to her as she whipped around to follow the mystery man.

There it was, for one split second. Her scent, as her hair twisted in the breeze towards Eric's face. He breathed in like it was the first breath of his life.

Eric was swimming in everything that just happened, faltering in that sensory tease that was uniquely hers, when he caught her stealing a backwards glance at him, just as he was lowering his eyes from thanking the heavens.

Her lips turned into a beautiful smile, lighting all her beautiful features. In that instant, he knew that smile was just for him. He felt his arm rise with his palm up and open reaching in her direction, but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

That was okay. He knew where to find her tomorrow.

When Eric left the market for home, it was in the opposite direction.

Upon his return home, Eric went straight to the room. He had been longer at the market than he had planed.

He peeked (like this word better, thanks) in quietly.

She lay there on the bed, just as he had left her. Eric had run hard all the way home, but his heart beat even harder now that he was standing still, fear creeping into his chest. He crossed the room to kneel at her bedside.

"Mother," he whispered to her softly, watching her chest rise and fall very slightly. His heart leaped gently when her eyes opened and rose slowly to look upon eyes warmed upon him as she gained consciousness.

His body sunk with relief. She was still with him, with them. Eric's family was "them", the youngest two were girls, then twin boys, and Eric and his Father.

Right now, the girls were spending their days and some nights with their Aunt, Eric's Father's sister, and her family. His brothers, although still very young, were spending their days with their father learning his trade.

Eric feared that all too soon, the lives of those four children would change. So he made deliberate motions to spend extra time with the girls each day; watching over them while they did their chores and correcting them when needed, making sure they were clean and that they brushed their hair and teeth. He also played with them, tickled them and hugged them just to make sure they laughed and smiled at least once a day.

He didn't make such an effort with his brothers since they were with their father all day. Eric scuffled the young boys' hair in affectionate greeting every evening. He also found himself in the refereeing position, a position he took on with great delight. The boys would often fake a fight just to get Eric caught up in the middle, and end up jumping on him, pulling on his arms and punching him in the chest. Eric would laugh and lift his arms, showing his treasures off by hanging one boy from each side. Then he would toss them down and tickle them both until all the children were piled on top of him laughing so hard they cried.

Sometimes they would cry. Eric would come to them quietly, wrapping his huge arms around them, pulling them close and into his lap, just holding them there. Sometimes he would hum. Sometimes he would rock them. But often, he ended up with more than one.

None of them could understand. It seemed like such a short time ago their family was happy.

Mother and Father reared their family of five beautiful, bright blond children with strict manners, respect and large doses of laughter and love.

Mother was more than half way through her pregnancy, and was a strong, healthy, woman. She was happy to be bearing her husband another child; they had always wanted a large family, both enjoying the laughter and energy a large family brought to everyday life.

Father, the strong masculine image Eric was made from, was elated that there was going to be another child. Eric's father, for the love of a blessed woman, was gifted a beautiful and happy family. He could wish for nothing more and made prayer each night thanking the Goddesses for such gifting to him.

But it was no longer so.

Eric was the one who found her, several hours after the accident. His mother, cold, lying on the floor of their home in a puddle of blood. She was out cold, Eric thought she was dead. The stool she had apparently been standing on to reach for something was tossed onto its side, laying witness to the seriousness of the accident.

He flew to her side. She still had a heartbeat, but her chest was moving very shallowly. Eric took a deep calming breath. After quickly checking his mother, he found that she was no longer bleeding. He retrieved a fresh gown, changed her clothing and lay her in bed before running to the neighbor and pleading for someone to fetch the local medicine woman.

Although his mother lived through that night, the baby did not survive. She was heart broken. Father tried to stay strong for her, but his heart was also crushed. The medicine woman told Eric and his Father, that Mother would have no more children, if she was to live through this at all.

The accident had been three weeks past, but it almost seemed like a lifetime to Eric.

He started to prepare dinner, checking on his mother periodically. Thoughts of the girl in the market popped in his head during the assembly of his dinner. Once everything was cooking and he had a few minutes to spare, he went to his mother's side.

"Mother," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and smiled at her son.

"Do you think you can eat tonight Mother?"

She placed a hand upon his face; it seemed softer, different some how, and her hand was warm, not the cold he was getting accustomed to. That pleased him. Then she spoke, "Eric will you help me to sit?"

Eric's eyes filled slightly, he had been waiting all these weeks for some response, any sign that his mother was almost ready to return to them, and this might very well be it.

He leaned in and placed his strong arms around his mother's frail torso, lifting her gently. She did not let go, but held him closer.

"Thank you my darling son, for taking such loving care of our family while I have been gone," she whispered in his ear.

Now Eric's beautiful blue eyes were really tearing up as she continued. "For a while, I was away, visiting the Goddesses. They stroked and petted me, cooing loving melodies while cradling my weary and broken body.

The Goddesses and I began to hear laughter, it was amazing Eric, such sweet sounds we heard right out of the sky, it was the sweetest sound I have ever heard.

I watched the faces of the Goddesses while we sat listening, it was as if the laughter touched them deeply and healed something great in them I was not partaken to.

They began to glow, or kind of glitter and float almost. I felt so peaceful. My heart began to heal.

The goddess made it clear to me; I am to stay here on earth for now. Their wishes are to continue to observe our family.

They have taken a _great interest_ to you my son. Actually, you look similar to several of them." She said with her head cocked to the side, her face in a kind of puzzlement.

Eric looked in wonder at his mother, shaking his head slightly, "I missed you so, Mother." And he began to weep at her side. When his mother placed her hand on the back of his head he felt a strange relief sensation and wondered about her story.

The following morning Eric woke up thinking of the girl in the market. He had a good half a day before he could look for her. He planned out different strategies, smirking to himself at how startled she would be with each different scenario, in which he snuck up on her somehow.

Eric was up, already dressed and making breakfast for the children when the house began to stir. His sisters were first to approach him, quietly tiptoeing into the kitchen. They each snuggled a kitten, and wrapped themselves tightly around one of Eric's legs, each claiming their own side. He threw back his head and laughed, then picked the girls up, kissing each one on the cheek and inquiring about their little pets before sending them off to get dressed for the day.

He loved his sisters.

After a very busy morning tending to the family animals, Eric sat with his mother for a while before heading off to the market. He was glad to know his Aunt would be with his mother all afternoon and evening.

Once he arrived at the market, he went to a shop with outdoor tables and ordered ale. He had an excellent view from his seat, and it wasn't long before the market was busy with country folk finished with their morning tasks and ready to shop.

Eric's attention was fixed on the entrance to the square where she had exited the day before. He was becoming impatient, wondering if she might not come after all, or if he had possibly missed her. Maybe she was already here, and she had somehow slipped by him? Now that would certainly surprise him.

He ordered a second ale and took a deep swig. Upon lowering the glass, his eyes met hers. She was standing by one of the fruit venders across the street. As soon as their eyes met, she lowered her head, but not in time to hide the smirk on her face.

Eric left half his ale behind and moved towards her. She smiled and turned her back to him.

'_Hmm, okay my sweet, the hunt is on'_ he thought to himself as his heart began beating a thick rhythm in his chest.

He approached the vendor, greeting him by name. "Arn, Good Afternoon," Eric purposefully looked only at the vender as he continued. "The fruit appears to be bright and beautiful with something fresh and new today." Eric finished the last words looking over and down directly into the woman's face standing next to him.

Arn smiled, looking first at Eric, then at the beautiful new woman in front of him. "Yes, Eric fresh and beautiful. Call me if you need anything," he replied as he walked to his other tables. His voice was lost to the two young people staring at each other.

After several mesmerized moments went by, Eric began to realize one of them should talk. They ended up both speaking at once. Eric stopped and smiled, and she lowered her eyes timidly, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of crimson red. Eric also noticed the pulse in her slender neck was pounding, almost calling to him.

He reached out slowly, gently putting his finger under her chin, lifting it so that her eyes would meet his. Her reaction to his touch happened so fast she couldn't hide it. He was tickled, her breath had caught upon his touch.

She coyly took one half step back, breaking contact, which he thought at that moment was probably a wise decision on her part.

She took him in with deep brown eyes and said, "So, your name is Eric." Blinking and tilting her head she waited for a reply. Eric was still falling into her eyes. She fluttered her eyelashes at him to get his attention and raised her eyebrows in expectation of an answer.

Eric swam to the surface and began laughing at himself, shaking his head and lowering his eyes. It was his turn to get himself under control.

"Yes," he said. Leaning just slightly forward, he felt a thrill realizing she kept her footing and wasn't going to run away. "My name is Eric. I am sorry to say that yesterday while I was eavesdropping over your conversation, I was mentally engaged and missed the moment your name was spoken. I have punished myself relentlessly ever since. Release me from my torture. Please speak your name."

She let out a light laugh that Eric thought was the sweetest sound he ever heard. His face must have shown his thoughts because she again bashfully lowered her eyes Before answering in a soft voice. "My name is Laylee."

At that moment Arn returned. "So, you are new to our village, Laylee, is it?"

She smiled a warm smile at Arn and replied, "Yes, we arrived three days ago. We are from a few villages north of here. A much smaller village than yours. There are so many things to look at here." She smiled up at Eric and continued. "So many things and foods I have never seen before."

Eric smiled at Arn. He turned to the woman, her name floating in his mind. _Laylee._ "Would you like me to show you around our market? I'm sure I could be very helpful with any questions. I am a wonderful cook." With that declaration she broke into laughter. He did not care for her mockery, which really showed through his furrowed expression, making Laylee laugh even harder.

Eric watched her eyes sparkle and her hair flow as her head fell back, laughing. Her chest heaved to take in more air, and he forgot all about why he was getting upset. He wanted this woman in the worst way.

With Eric's full attention now on Laylee, he found her delight contagious and began to laugh himself. Both of them being so nervous the release was welcomed.

Soon they were both wiping their eyes.

He moved his hand out, gesturing towards the table he had been sitting at earlier. Laylee, still giggling, nodded in agreement.

Upon arriving at the table, Eric waited for Laylee to sit first. She sat and looked at Eric with a curious tilt to her head and a tender smile on her face.

"Would you like something to drink?" Eric asked. She said yes, anything would be fine. Eric quickly returned with their drinks.

Now they sat across from each other, each a little embarrassed for the public laughing display they had both just participated in.

Laylee looked a little uncomfortable and quite comfortable at the same time. Looking right at Eric, she smiled, with her chin in her hand while her other hand allowed her fingers to meander gently through her hair.

Eric was stuck! He just stared at Laylee, looking at her features. He started with her light brown eyebrows, then to her big brown eyes and long lashes that seemed to float every time she blinked. He believed her nose was perfect, and wished to reach out and lay his hand upon her face. It looked so soft. He wanted to run his thumb over her lips to trace the perfect curves. At that moment, her smile widened, lips parting to expose beautiful teeth. He was still fantasizing about his thumb on her lips, but now her mouth was opening.

Eric suddenly realized that he needed to start talking. Now. He took a deep breath, put his large hands to his face and gently rubbed. When he looked at Laylee, her eyes looked like they were melting caramel. He wondered what _she_ was thinking about.

He was looking at her hands, the one under her chin and the other teasing him in her hair. While looking at her long slender hands, he realized there was no ring. _Interesting_, he thought. Who was that man yesterday?

Eric decided to jump right in. "So, Laylee, may I start by saying your beautiful name fits you perfectly?"

She blushed again. This was going to drive Eric mad.

If he ever wanted to stand up again he better change his line of thinking soon. Get it out of his pants, or hers.

He tried again. "So, who was that man with you yesterday afternoon?"

She smiled and it reached her eyes., "I wondered how long it was going to take you to ask." She taunted him by pausing for too long.

"That." Pause.

Eric held on to every word.

"Was my." Pause.

"Yes?" he said, no longer able to sit still.

"Brother!" She let out another teasing laugh.

Eric let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Well then, there is something else I must know, Laylee sweet maiden, are there any other male interests in your life?"

She smiled wide, sitting back a little and squaring her shoulders. "Why, Eric, that is a little forward don't you think? We have barely met, and done more laughing than talking." She smiled wickedly and crossed her arms.

Eric realized he was in deep trouble. _Shit_

He took a deep breath, slowly linked his long fingers, put his thumbs on his chin and leaned his tall figure forward, way over the table. Raising an eyebrow, he cocked his head and stared at her deeply. "Don't tell me," he winked at her. "I love a challenge."

She was breathing harder and her pupils were dilated. She didn't realize it, but Eric did. _Yes_, he thought to himself. _She is mine_.

"Would you like to shop now?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, trying to catch her breath.

Eric stood up and put his hand out to help her up. He chuckled when it seemed like her legs wouldn't hold her for a moment.

They strolled through the market, talking about the different foods that they saw. Eric had not exaggerated. He told her all about the different fish and sea food and how to best cook and prepare them for the tastiest dishes, proving the validity of his earlier boast.

When they encountered vegetables that she was unfamiliar with, he told her what they were, where they came from and also, how to cook them.

Her favorite lesson was at the fruit stand. Here is where Eric shined, especially because they had samples of several fruits.

Eric requested she close her eyes. He took an extra minute or two just to be close to her and be able to study her face without her watching. He then instructed her to open her mouth. Eric knew he would remember these moments for the rest of his life. He was to place a taste of fruit in her mouth and she was to guess what it was.

Well, this lasted through two pieces of fruit. On the third, Eric leaned in and placed his lips on hers. He just couldn't help himself.

She closed her mouth but kept her lips against his. It was a sweet kiss, one that gave them a chance to be just a little closer.

Eric held that kiss for a moment. Backing away slightly with his eyes still closed, he inhaled deeply. Opening his eyes, he looked softly at her.

She smiled and placed her warm hands on his face, and he knew he would never ever be the same.

They continued strolling through the market, talking lightly as they went. They spoke about where she came from and that they had lived far out in the county. She told him how her father had died a few years ago, and her mother more recently. Eric reached for her hands as her eyes began to tear up with the memories of losing her parents. He noticed she didn't pull away too quickly.

Laylee also spoke with Eric about living with her brother, Domarr. She said they decided to move because they felt too isolated in the country. If they had stayed, they feared that they would have ended up growing old together and alone. Eric noticed that made her eyes go kind of grey, not the color of her eyes, just the look. Until she looked at him again, then he watched all that sadness wash away.

Eric looked around and realized, as if just waking up, that it was getting late. He asked Laylee if he could walk her home.

She smiled, nodding agreement, "Yes, I would like that."

They left the market together, walking side by side.

Eric felt very comfortable with Laylee, and she seemed to feel the same way. They walked for quite sometime without saying anything, just enjoying being together. When they got close to her house and Eric could identify which one was hers, they both began to walk slower.

Eric began, "Laylee, when can I see you again?" He was sporting puppy dog eyes that Laylee couldn't ignore.

"Why don't you give me a few days to work on my brother. It is midweek now. Why don't you come for dinner on Saturday? Unless, Eric you are afraid of my brother."

Eric just laughed, this time from the belly, and shook his head at her.

She figured not even a large bear would keep him away come Saturday.

"Saturday it is," Eric replied with exuberant enthusiasm as they approached her house.

She stood there for a few moments, her body twisting gently and looked up at him. Finally she said "I better go. Thank you for a lovely afternoon."

Eric took her hands in his and said, "I will see you Saturday!" He gave her hands one quick squeeze before letting go.

Smiling, she turned and left for the house. Eric waited until she reached the door, where stopped and turned around to see if he was still there. Laylee waved gently in the air.

Eric vowed to himself that this would not be where she would be living much longer.

Eric ran home so fast that he could swear he was flying. All he could think about was Laylee and how much he wanted to be with her. He laughed to himself. Was this for real? He couldn't see his future without her in it. When he tried, nothing was there.

All he could think was 'Thank the sweet Goddesses for bringing her into my life.' Suddenly, he stopped running. He thought of his earlier conversation with his mother, but shook his head, thinking 'No, could it be?' Remembering his mother, he took off running again.

As he hurried home, he marveled at the way his body lengthened and torqued with each stride. His muscles burned and ached with raw desire for more.

Soon he arrived at home to find his mother sitting at the table in the kitchen. All the children were happy, excited and laughing.

His Father boomed with joyful excitement, "Eric. What has kept you?"

With all of the commotion Eric just looked from face to face. He smiled at each in wonder and happiness.

He dropped to his knees beside his mother at the table. "Mother, how can you be strong enough to be up and at this table?"

"The Goddesses Eric, the Goddesses." Is all she said.

She looked at him with a curious gleam, "Eric," she saw through him like only she could, "Someone new in your life?" She was eager and inquisitive. Now Father got involved.

"Yes, Mother, I see it too." He said as he stroked his golden beard. He slapped his large hand on Eric's back gleefully. "Do tell Eric, who is she?"

His little sisters giggled while playing with their kittens on the floor. His brothers pushed each other and their faces turned red. Father gave them a sweeping motion to leave the table. They both tried to disappear into the wall over in the corner. This was too good to miss.

Eric smiled wide, accepting defeat as he sat down at the table. Father brought him food and sat along with his son and wife, looking from one to the other. Life for him was more than good today.

Eric took a deep breath, leaned back, putting his palms out flat on the table in front of him, and began with a coy smile, "Well, her name is Laylee."

One month later, Eric and Laylee were getting married.

Eric and his Father had met with Domarr, accompanied by a two prestigious friends, to negotiate the formal betrothal agreement. They agreed upon a Dowry of 12oz of Silver for Laylee and a Mundr, a Bride Price for Domarr of the same with a morgen-gifu or Morning Gift of 12 oz of Silver which would be awarded to Laylee after consummation. The amount Eric offered was high, more than twice of what was customary. Eric treasured Laylee, and he simply wanted her and everyone else to know it.

About a year ago, Eric and his Father began building a cottage on the edge of his Father's property for the time when Eric would need a home of his own. Because of Mothers quick recovery, Father and Eric were able to spend every spare hour working to finish the cottage in time for the wedding. With the help of some friends they were successful, and the cottage was finished a few days before the ceremony.

As a surprise wedding gift, Eric's folks furnished the cottage with the basics. Eric and Laylee were all ready for the big day.

Here was the day, their day. Eric was feeling a calm nervousness that was radiating throughout his body. Finally Laylee was going to be his, forever.

All the family and towns people were gathered around the grounds of their new cottage.

When Eric laid his eyes on Laylee, he knew he would never ever gaze upon anyone as beautiful ever again. All the noise around him became a hush as they stood side by side. Eric could not stop looking at her face and at her gown and the beautiful body underneath it.

He couldn't believe this was really happening to him. This magnificent woman standing beside him was going to be his wife very shortly. His breath quickened, and he even thought for a moment he might pass out.

All of a sudden, he was no longer standing next to Laylee. He was somewhere magical. He looked around and was greeted by the Great Goddesses whom his mother had spoken about.

She was right, he did looked similar to them. He thought that was odd. They were very pleased to see Eric, and he thought he heard murmurs of congratulations and well wishes all around him.

He was approached head on by one of the magical creatures. Eric felt strange, as if his body knew this woman/Goddess before him. She embraced him gently, and asked if he liked his gift. When he looked at her in wonderment, she smiled, holding his face as she spoke. "Laylee. We sent you Laylee."

*****************

Thank you all for hanging in there!! I appreciate it! Thanks again Pixi!


End file.
